The flames that haunt
by KumaRyu
Summary: She was caged, and there was no escape..the flames of her past haunted her , the chains of her capture binded her there was no hope ,no escape. Only darkness in her there was light that she saw one day,but was to blind to try and capture it. ( eventual Hakuryu x OC)
1. Prequel Chapter 1

_...The fire was red the flames spread..._

_...The trees like torches .._

_...Blazed with light..._

Black or nothing thats all i saw ... The screams of my parents as they burned in the scorching fire. Me standing there not being able to do anything. Flames crept over my form burning it, but i could feel nothing..i welcomed death at the moment remembering my family and asking where my brother is when_ i_..when_ we_ needed him the most.

I never got the answer to that question,as i remember falling to sleep and waking up the next morning in a strangers bed,with chains on my wrists and ankles.

That was the day that sealed my fate, the day i lost my freedom...


	2. Chapter 2: The night after

_Hej Guys ~ Ryu here! So here i started a story with my personal OC: Shirin. I'm planing to make this an eventual HakuryuuxOc. Don't worry my readers it's not gonna take long...i hope._

_About the prequel , the song does not belong to me so all rights to them. Characters don't belong to me either^^ But Shirin and her brother Sinbad the porter do belong to me. _

_that's all for now~_

* * *

The world was a big and cruel place… that's what I came to realize after that One night of my capture.  
I knew...My life was a happy one, My mother a women who was kind to everyone,  
My father a hardworking men, my big brother the ever smiling porter. And I? ...I was the always the sweet and understeding yet strongwilled girl. We lived in peace but as I figuered out with a young age… peace doesn't last long.

One day everything changed.

And it all began with my brother Sinbad, who had wanted to leave for a while, for his porters work. It wasn't but a day that passed and our city of Baghdad had been atacked by bandits.

Why was it that the world was so cruel towards people that don't deserve it?Why was it so…that those who do deserve cruelty or punishment get out alive?

I remember it all that day when the scorching flames and bandits killed my parents.I remember the screams teling me" _Run_" but i only stood there frozen in place doing nothing.

My eyes saw only darkness, But i always wondered what did we do to deserve this? I used to have hope...I used to belive in it,but i was naive.

But for now hope is something nonexistent for me…as if it was never the only thing that kept me alive was finding my brother. And getting my freedom from the man that has enslaved me.

That is the only thing i live for only thing that keeps me going.I will find a way…i might be a prisoner but i haven't lost my determination nor my dignity.

* * *

I know that the chapter is short but i'll try making the next one longer~


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

It has been a long time since then.

I've been working for this man Jellal for some while i would have to say that he is quite good looking. And his good looks are what brought him this far.

And just when i'm speaking of the devil here he comes.

» Well, make sure to dress the slaves good, i'm planing on making money, especialy…«

I could feel his dark green eyes as they skimmered over my form.I wanted to glare at him but i knew that i would be punished if i do . Somehow i was the one that always was punished first,rewarded first,praised first…i guess i was his that i liked that.i thought i was rather unlucky.

Lately there was a roumer around that me and the other slaves are going to be sold today.I didn't realy want to be sold and it's not that i'm saying i like it with "master" Jellal…But i doubt i would be better off in an old pigs hands.I was so lost in thought i hadn't noticed Jellal getting closer to me.I snapped out of my stupor as i heard him say

»My dear Shirin,_you_ are goign to bring me much money today«

The way he laughed.I wanted to punch that handsome face of his right then and there but i just nodded as the maids dragged me off to get me dressed. The way he sounded was way too cheerful, so it must be that he alredy has someone he's going to sell me to.i shuddered at the thought as the maids once again dragged me out.

I was hoping, maybe today's going to be the day when i finaly break free…well i might as well pray to the gods, i walked as Jellal whistled . The shackles were still on my wrists and he hasn't taken them down ever since he realized i'm half finalis.I guessed it scared him to know i was a little strong...but it also brang him money in the last years as i competed in the slave fighting.

The shackles were heavy on me as i walked trough the desert . the heat was awful and the sun was burning our eyes.I knew that there was still a long while till we reach the town, and some of the slaves probably won't make it.

As we finaly were near the town i wondered if it's really going to be my lucky i'll finaly get to be free from that mans clutches.

I was once again lost in thought that i did not notice already standing infront of a crowd . This seems to be the place…and most of the slaves were already sold and there was only me and one other left.I panicked a little, since i didn't know i daydreamed for that long, but right as of now i didn't see a chance to escape.I didn't know what to do...

» And now we have this wonderful specimen of a girl , he-» suddenly everything changed in one second.

That one percent chance of escaping changed into hundred. As if the gods were on my side something had happed that sent the people frenzying everywhere ,but all i saw was a flash of blue hair. I ignored it and quickly seized the chance to run.

I ran as fast as my shackled feet could carry me.i ran and ran and ran , finaly smiling for the first time since i've been in captivity.

I ducked down my head so i would not be visible... I finaly found a place where i could hide until the mess would clear and Jellal would leave.

For now

_I was free_

* * *

**_Hello Everybody, Ryu here_**

**_I finaly introduced Jellal ,yay . ( he's a little bit on the odd side)_**

**_I know i haven't written in a long time but i hope you enjoy chapter 3 _**


	4. Chapter 4: Sindria and mystery boy?

A few days have passed since i escaped. I wasn't living the ideal life in Baghdad since i was still hiding from Jellal. I saw his 'lackeys' running around the town. I had to be careful.

I had been living on the streets and stealing from people.I had enough stolen money to buy me a ride to the next city and i was in luck that it was the city of Sindria.

* * *

Apparently Jellal had no access to there so she was in luck , she quickly ran to the cart owner and payed him for the ride to Shirin did not notice was that Jellals lackeys saw her.

" There she is! Get her!"one of them yelled, shequickly stepped into the cart and told the one infront to get going. the man noddded giving the horses infront a yell,and they were of. Shirin stared at the running men behind her and smiled " Say hi, to Jellal for me!"

Back in Baghdad

" That girl! How dare she?!" Jellas voice bellowed down the halls..He didn't get the money he wanted and his best girl had ran away. he was not just angry more like furious.

A dark figure appeared in his room chuckling » Now,now general, you'll have time to get her there are more important matters to deal with«The dark clad man looked at Jellal , almost laughed at the dark haired man that was so angry over one girl…

"You mean them?...Al-Thamen….so they are moving already.I get it, i'll go back to the Kou empire"He said staring at the man that was now standing in front smirked

_I'll find you my dear Shirin , and when i will you'll be mine again_

* * *

Shirin shivered

_What the hell it's like someone thought of me,and it wasn't pleasan_t.

She jumped off the cart and thanked the man.

" Finally i can start anew" she said smiling , her now shoulder lenght white hair blowing in the wind.

"Well my life is gonna be on the streets again ,but at least i wont have to hide from Jellal and his men anymore."

She smiled and walked down the streets of Sindria not knowing what's ahead of her..Now she had better chances of finding her brother .That made her Happy. she walked down the streets she found a nice ally way where she could have her little home. It was very narrow but it had a roof so the rain wouldn't be a problem this time.

"I guess this will have to do" she sighed and sat down under her new home ,sat her things aside and ,even if she was hungry she fell asleep .

_I felt a burn and opened my eyes .I saw my town burning.I looked down to see myself dirty.I felt a pian on my right side of my face. As i looked around ,i started running weirdly my body feeling smaller and lighter .I suddenly started crying out " mother, father?! " as i finally got to our house nothing was left as i was about to look around again there was a shadow looming over me " there's a girl he- ack!" i turned around to see my father tackling an unknown man" Papa?"_

_And suddenly everything went silent as a shoot rang trough the air,my father landing on the floor dead,my mother next .The fire englufing them and only their mouths telling me to run._

" hyaaaa! " she screamed and woke from her sleep, or from her nightmare .She was sweating and touching the scar on her right side of her face and cringed at the memory and sighed.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

She suddenly thought about the blue flash of hair that she saw at her escape and wondered what might it have been. just as she thought of it she saw the very familiar blue hair .

* * *

Alladin had been wlaking around the streets of Sindria today because Alibaba didn't have time for him since he was training . Not that Aladdin himself didn't have training to do but he decided that today he would just look around. Nothing interesting had happened since the Bagdad incident and Balbadd incident. he remembers that one girl had gotten away from that slave trader he wondered where she was now and walked past an ally and there he saw her.

" oh , it's you the pretty lady ,who was supposed to be sold!" he said smiling at her, she seemed to be quite taken aback , also seemed to be very hungry , her stomach gave her away by growling.

" you seem hungry,I'm Aladdin by the way " he said offering her a hand.

She was blushing and cursing her own stomach while staring at the boy. He seemed unusual somehow she felt at ease with him around. " um yeah…My name is Shirin " she reluctantly gave him her hand and let him shake it. He seemed happy about it ,his smile was quite contagious so she herself smiled as well.

" well if you are hungry , here!" he said beaming at her and ofering her a watermelon.

She satred at it sweatdropping. well its better then anything she thought and accepted it,eating it as fast as she would have eaten something much better .

" It was nice meeting you Shirin , hope i'll see you around!" He said quickly pressing himself against her bosom in a hug and before she could do anything he ran of to who knows where.

_Well this one certainly is an interesting fella_

* * *

**_Yo,Ryu here._**

**_i know i haven't posted in a while but yeah here's chapter 4._**

**_Thank you to you all who are actually reading my story or think it's interesting._**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing in the palace

" It was nice meeting you Shirin , hope i'll see you around!" He said quickly pressing himself against her bosom in a hug and before she could do anything he ran of to who knows where.

_Well this one certainly is an interesting fella_

* * *

That meeting was still stuck in her kept thinking about the little boy was a little sad that she hasn't seen him around town again but she was sure he lived somewhere. She snapped herself out of her thoughts of the boy and concentrated on her job right now…which was stealing.

The shop district was murmuring with people and there was one person that cought Shirins was an old lady, her hair was an already drained out brown ,almost white to the core. Shirin smiled and followed her target from behind and waited for the opprotune moment to strike.

_Now !_ she thought. Her hand shoot forward and aimed for the purse but there was suddenly no lady infront of blinked when she felt a hand on her wrist.

» Stealing isn't very nice you know« the old woman was worried for a moment because she was cought,but the womans voice wasn't harsh it was warm as if it was scolding a little child who tryed stealing a warm plate of cookies. But Shirin wasn't that child it made her wonder why the woman seemed to have such kind eyes. » you look emaciated , dear…have you eaten at all these days?« she heard her asking. » you're not going to tell on me?«

»come on dear i've got a place for people like you…by the way call me Baba« the old woman send her a warm smile » a place for someone like me? What do you mea-»

»you'll see when we get there…«

Baba led her trough the town that Shirin had grown to know in the last months. Then she turned into an uknown panicked a little but was suprised at what came at the and of the ally.

It was a large house and it was quite was definitely one of those »richmans« houses. But when she stepped more forward she saw women that she saw from the streets…living in a house like that…it was…

»this is my mansion, i used to be like you child, a street rat…but after i earned my place in this world i started this community to help women like of course the big 'swords' had to get in the way….so i decided to name it as a place for dancing.«

»w-wha…« Shirin was she mean like a mension where you can live in for free as long as you dance for the richer people?

» You can live here, have food and shelter…if you dance with the other girls.I'm sure you will do it?« Baba sent a knowing look Shirin's way and she tensed.

»I…« she thought about it.A group of girls like the most importent thing…_food_ » yes i will« she said nodding at her.

Maybe this was my finding my brother isn't my firts thought for now.

* * *

The sun shone hot in the desert where two people were standing in the middle of a half destroyed town that was already covered by sand.

» Sinbad, we don't have much time.« a tall muscular man with a velvet deep voice said.

» i know« the man now known as Sinbad was a tall man but not as tall as the was lean ,dressed lightly with some armor and his face's feature were hidden by a white hood.

It seemed to be that the town they were standing in right now were some of the ruins of the outer area of the city Baghdad.

» Mu?...what do you think happened here?« Sinbads melodic but otherwise monotnous voice resounded.

» why should i know and why should i care?...come on Sinbad, Sheherezade is waiting for us«

A sigh was heard » alright…«

_Shirin….Mother and Father …what happened to them ? are they alive, are they well?_

He looked at the distance and silently prayed that at least his sister was alright. » Sinbad!«

» I'm coming«

* * *

Baba's mansion was so big! And she got one of the most prettiest rooms she's ever been in. Dancing wasn't really a problem since she had to do it sometimes to please… quickly put the thought of him away and roamed the mansion she first came here she was accepted by the other girls quite quickly and she's allready made some friends, she was happy was glad she met Baba.

» Rin!« one of the girls named Eira called after her.

* * *

I turned around and wondered what she wanted. _Eira was one of the good friend's i made here._

» hello« i greeted her smiling,like never before.

She suddenly grabed both of my hands and started jumping up and down » Guess what, guess what!«she shouted exitingly.

»um…what?« i asked only to be spun around » we're going to dance for his majesty Sinbad!«

I blinked…

_Sinbad?...it couldn't be my brother could it…_

» ah…ok?«

» ok….OK? that's all you've got to say? He's like the most handsome man ever! And we're going to dance for him! Isn't this totally awsome?!«

» yeah…«_ i wasn't really sure if i'd call it awsome_ …more like i didn't really know the person she was talking about…but he was the king so i guess this was really importent.

» you're only saying 'yeah'? ….You are unbelievable…probably the only woman to not scream or blush at his name«

» is it really that wierd?« i asked her.I was actually feeling very stupid for not knowing who this islands king is or how he looks like.

» _YES_«

» alright alright….Jeez should i be like them or what?«i said pointing at the other girls who were screaming just by hearing his name.

» No…You're a good change but seriosly…you should at least be excited about dancing for the king«

I laughed » sure…«

Finally we arived at the kings palace all dressed in different coloured belly dance music culd already be heard from before we entered to perform Baba shouted » oh no! We're missing one Mair she was supposed to be the lead dancer!«

we all were shocked if we don't find a lead dancer in time then-

» and now we present to the lords wishes the dancers of Sindria -» we heard from inside

Suddenly i felt eyes on myself » Shirin…«Baba said

» NO…No way are you making me the lead!«

» there's no other way…you're our second best dancer…please do this for me…«

I stared at her and wanted to say no…but for what she's done for me i had to say yes.

We steped insede and i danced my best.i might not admit it to myself but i actually have stage fright….

* * *

Aladdin was quite happy . The last time he met this interesting white haired girl and he was just telling Alibaba about her. He really wanted Alibaba to meet this girl because she was just that interesting. » and she has white hair and pretty eyes and-» he talked excitedly » and she's so soft!«

"Aladdin!« Alibaba shouted turing a cherry red » you shouldn't do things like that to girls you just got to know!

Aladdin just laughed » i wonder what she's doing right now.«

» Come on Sinbad invited us to this party with dancers and we have to attend!«

»i 'm sure they'll be pretty !«

»Jeez Aladdin«

They arrived at hall .Sinbad,Morgiana,Masrus , Jafar and some others already being started and the dancers were announced

» and now we present to the lords wishes the dancers of Sindria –

The dancers entered , dancing an old Sindrian style lead was a girl with white hair. Aladdin instently recongnized her » oh! It's her!, Alibaba it's her!« he said only nodded too entranced in the smiled as he was happy to see her again.

* * *

Shirin sighed as the dance was finally over. She hadn't noticed any of the people in the room because she had her eyes closed trough the whole dance but as she opened them she saw a flying blob of blue hair jumping at her.

_This is a bit familiar…._

» Shirin!« the voice said through the fabrick between her breasts, she looked down and her intuition was right it was the boy…what was his name again? Ah…

» Aladdin! » she said supprised , pulling him out of her cleavage. She smiled » i never thought i would see you again! »

» you did? But i told you that i'm sure we'd meet again!« she smiled even boy was just too cute.

»you're a sweety pie you know that?«

» Aladdin…i didn't know that you knew one of the dancers« a voice looked up to see a man on a throne.

_This must be the Sinbad they were taling about…but he's not my brother…yet he looks so similar to him._

» ah yeah i met her some time ago, Hey Shirin come meet my friend Alibaba!« Aladding took her hand and draged her.

Shirin looked back at Baba and she saw her smiled and waved at her leaving.

» Alibaba! This is Shirin, she's the one i told you about!«

» Hello«

…

* * *

_**YES FINALLY CHAPTER 5!**_

_**i'm sorry to the ones reading this school started and i have less time to write and update.**_

_**I thank you all for the reviews!**_

_**i hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


End file.
